Can We Be Broken Together?
by LadyRavenOfTheNight
Summary: Takara Kai, an Underground informant, has given up on life. Someone wants to help. Can she reveal secrets and learn some of his and be saved by her boss Izaya Orihara, the informant with a God complex. Can they save each other from a life of loneliness? Izaya x OC. One – Shot.


**Can We Be Broken Together?**

**Summary:** Takara Kai, an Underground informant, has given up on life. Someone wants to help. Can she reveal secrets and learn some of his and be saved by her boss Izaya Orihara, the informant with a God complex. Can they save each other from a life of loneliness? Izaya x OC. One – Shot.

Hey! This is my first Durarara! Fanfic. Can you tell me what you think? I don't own anything, only me OC.

**Rated: **T, just to be safe.

~ LadyRavenOfTheNight

Takara Kai stepped into her small apartment. She shut the door behind her and bolted it with several locks. She slipped off her military style boots and sighed. The nineteen year old worked for an Informant in Ikebukuro's Underground. _Man, the Underground never changes_, she thought to herself as she walked into the living room area and opened a window. She walked to her bedroom and exchanged her black leather jacket, tight black t – shirt and dark skinny jeans for a pair of small, black shorts that sat on the top of her thighs and an old, faded black tank top that was ripped along the bottom, leaving a fair amount of her stomach visible.

Takara returned from her bedroom and entered the small kitchen. She decided that she wasn't hungry and made tea. She walked up and down the kitchen, waiting for the water to boil. The pitter patter of her feet against the wooden floor was the only sound that could be heard through the small apartment. Takara lived alone, in fact had been alone most of her life. Her mother died when she was young and her father worked overseas a lot, leaving Takara to fend for herself. When he did return, he treated Takara like a rag doll, throwing her around when he pleased, calling her a burden. He broke her both physically and mentally. She joined the Underground to survive. It was a very lonely existence and she quiet often thought about taking her own life, only to be talked out of it by her boss, Izaya Orihara, an Underground Informant with a God Complex.

Takara made her tea, drank it and placed her cup in the sink. She left the kitchen and took a seat on the couch, tucking her legs up underneath her. Next, a shadow moved over by the window but Takara didn't move or even turn her head. She had been aware of his presence since she set foot inside her apartment. "Stop hovering by the window, Izaya, what do you want?" said Takara, still not turning her head. The shadow stepped out to reveal a tall man in his mid – twenties with dark hair and an evil grin. He was wearing dark jeans, a long – sleeved black t – shirt and a fur – lined coat. "As great as ever, Takara" Izaya said, taking a step towards his assistant. "What do you want, Izaya?" Takara asked again, not in the mood for Izaya's little mind games. "What? Not even a smile for the compliment I gave you? I worry about you Takara" said Izaya sarcastically. "Okay, now I know something's definitely wrong, what is it?" asked Takara, her voice a little bit concerned. "What do you mean?" asked Izaya, grin fading. "You only get overly cocky when you trying to hide the fact that you're upset, I've worked with you long enough to learn that" explain Takara. Izaya moved and took a seat next to the younger girl. "I don't know, I guess I'm bored with the Underground" said Izaya, not looking at Takara. "That's not it. You love humanity, you'd never get bored with the Underground" Takara said. Izaya sighed "I guess you have learned a lot about me since we started working together."

Izaya moved closer to Takara. She moved her legs and tensed as Izaya got closer. "You got to stop not letting people in, Takara" Izaya whispered in Takara's ear. "What do you want, Izaya?" Takara asked for the third time. Something was definitely wrong. Izaya looked down at his feet, frowning. "I guess I'm just sick of people running away when they see me" sighed Izaya. "Well, what do you know, you have a heart, it might be cold and dead, but a heart none the less" said Takara. "And there it is" said Izaya. "What is?" replied Takara. "You started insulting people when they open up to you, a defence mechanism so you don't have to open up to them. I've worked with you long enough to know that" said Izaya. Takara frown slightly and dragged her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs. She sighed and knew that Izaya was the only person that could understand her, people ran from her too. "So what you're saying is you're lonely, I guess I know what that feels like" said Takara, a sadness traced lightly in her voice that only the raven – haired Informant was the only person ever to pick up on it. Izaya sighed "I guess I am."

It wasn't the first time Izaya turned up at her apartment at night. He usually stayed for a while and left but they didn't talk, even though this was the topic that they wanted to talk about, but it never past either set of lips. It was no secret either that Izaya liked her. "Do you want to be lonely together, Takara?" asked Izaya, as he put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. She didn't fight it. Then she felt it, the last of her defences' fall leaving her on her own to deal someone who liked her, a very rare thing in Takara's life. "Why do you like me, Izaya?" asked Takara in a quiet voice. "You and I are a lot alike Takara. You and I are the only ones who can understand each other" explained Izaya, pulling Takara closer. "But why me? You could have any girl in Ikebukuro, but yet you want the completely messed up, broken girl" said Takara, pulling out of Izaya's arms. Izaya sighed and had the deepest look of sadness etched in his pale face. "Because maybe, I might be just as messed up as you. I'm broken too" said Izaya, his defences falling too. Takara swallowed hard. She never thought Izaya would be willing to admit something like that.

Izaya turned to face Takara and ever so gently placed his lips against hers. Izaya held her in his arms. It made her feel safe and for once in her life like she wanted to live. Izaya pulled away. "Let's go to bed" he said. He got up from his seat on the couch and closed the window before leading the way to Takara's bedroom. She lay on her bed, eyes half closed as she watch Izaya remove his jacket, jeans and shoes leaving his long – sleeved black t – shirt and black boxer shorts. He climbed into bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her. She held the front of his t – shirt and rested her head against his shoulder. He kissed her forehead. "Takara?" he said closing his eyes. "Yes, Izaya?" came her reply. "Can we be broken together?" he whispered in her ear, pulling her closer. "Yes, Izaya" Takara whispered back. Both of them had finally left down their defences' to learn that someone to love them wasn't very far away after all.

Reviews please?


End file.
